


We'll Make it Okay

by necromorphs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Other, Rated M for mention of rape, Recovery, Trauma, dorian/Iron bull friendship, rape mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromorphs/pseuds/necromorphs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull prides himself on being the backbone for his friends. </p>
<p>Until there's a time where he just wants to break down and cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Make it Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for the Dragon Age Kink Meme-Part 14. Original post is here. 
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/15866.html?thread=59729658#t59729658

Dorian knows that something is wrong when Bull and his Chargers come into Skyhold without their usual ruckus. 

There's no cheering, no song, no drinks in the tavern. Dorian watches out of his library aclove's window as Bull extracts himself from his team and starts toward his room. 

He waits about twenty minutes before returning the book in his hand to the appropriate shelf, and he starts the walk to Bull's room. 

Solas is sitting at his desk, and raises his tea cup in a small gesture of greeting when Dorian descends the stairs, and Dorian politely inclines his head in return before making his way into the Grand Hall of Skyhold. 

"Sparkler, if you're going to see Bull, take him this, will you?" Varric is holding out a small purse of gold. "His winnings from Wicked Grace the other night," he adds when Dorian looks confused. 

"Oh, yes. I had forgotten that you bet your pockets dry against a spy, and then started writing raincheck after rain-"

"Spare me the relived horror," Varric groans. "I'll never live it down."

"That you won't." It's a promise and a threat.

He manages to get to Bull's room without being accosted by another member of the Inquisition, and, thanking the Maker, he knocks. 

"It's Dorian, I've something for you. Besides my good looks and charming companionship, that is."

There's a grunt that might have been a laugh. "It's open."

Dorian pushes the door open and he has to stop himself from dropping his jaw to the floor. Bull looks awful. His smiling eyes are dull, skin pale, and he is slumped in his chair in a way that Dorian doesn't like. 

"Are you okay?" Dorian asks, putting the purse of gold down. 

Bull takes too long to answer. He motions for Dorian to close the door, and when Dorian does, Bull draws a hand across his weary face. 

"I, um. I'm not doing too good." The admission has Dorian even more worried, and he sits in the other chair at the small table. 

"Are you ill?"

"I need to tell you something. Or... Tell anybody something, but I know you won't tell anybody."

"I'm a sucker for gossip, Bull, you should know that by n-" 

"Do you remember a few months ago when I had to go away for a mission for the Ben-Hassrath?" Bull asks over Dorian, and Dorian looks a bit offended, but the look Bull is giving him melts the feeling away. 

"Yes. I do."

"It took so long because I was... Captured by enemy spies. And..." Bull swallows hard a few times. "I saw one of them on the mission this week."

Dorian blinks slowly. "Okay."

"While I was captured, they did things to me. They... They, um." Bull's voice cracks, and suddenly his big shoulders slump forward, defeated. "S-sexual things."

And Dorian understands. It twists his stomach and he feels like the world is falling away. 

"Maker. Maker, Bull, I'm... So sorry, oh Maker above." He stands, slipping around the table. "Is it okay if I touch you? Just around your shoulders."

Bull nods, and Dorian slips his arms as far around the broad shoulders as he can. The qunari is shaking, and Dorian makes a soft, reassuring noise at him. 

"I'm sorry that that happened to you, Bull. If there's anything I can do, within my power, I will do it. Nobody else has to know right now. It was brave of you to tell me."

"You... You believe me?" 

Dorian pulls away to look him in the eyes, and there are tears in Bull's. 

"Absolutely." 

And then Bull is crying openly into Dorian's stomach, and the Mage does nothing but stand there and hold his friend close.


End file.
